smackdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Randy Orton
Randal Keith Orton (born April 1, 1980) is an American professional wrestler and actor. He is signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand under his nickname Randy Orton. Orton is a third-generation professional wrestler; his grandfather Bob Orton Senior, father "Cowboy" Bob Orton, as well as his uncle Barry Orton, all competed in the professional wrestling industry. Before being promoted to the main WWE roster, Orton trained in and wrestled for Mid-Missouri Wrestling Association-Southern Illinois Conference Wrestling for a month. He was then sent to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). There, Orton became OVW Hardcore Champion on two separate occasions. After signing with WWE, Orton became a member of the stable Evolution, which quickly led to his capture of the WWE Intercontinental Championship, his first title with the company. Orton also acquired the moniker "The Legend Killer" during a storyline where he began disrespecting Hall of Famers and physically attacking veterans of professional wrestling outside of appropriate restrictions In 2004, Orton became the youngest World Heavyweight Champion, when he won the title at the age of twenty-four from Chris Benoit. His title win resulted in his departure from Evolution and feud with his former stablemates. In 2006, Orton joined forces with Edge in a tag team known as Rated-RKO. As a team, Orton and Edge held the World Tag Team Championship. After the team disbanded, Orton, during the fall of 2007, won the WWE Championship twice in one night. Gallery wwe 12 orton comparison.jpeg|wwe 12 orton comparison wwe 12 rko.jpeg|wwe 12 rko wwe 12 ddt.jpeg|wwe 12 ddt from the ropes wwe 12 angle slam by orton.jpeg|wwe 12 angle slam wwe 12 orton after match.jpeg|wwe 12 orton after match wwe 12 orton entrance.jpeg|wwe 12 orton entrance wwe 12 orton is on the cover.jpeg|wwe 12 orton is on the cover wwe 12 orton poster.jpeg|wwe 12 orton poster wwe 12 orton stomp.jpeg|wwe 12 stomp wwe 12 punk kick.jpeg|wwe 12 punt kick wwe 12 orton wake up taunt.jpeg|wwe 12 orton wake up taunt wwe 12 orton wii version.jpeg|wwe 12 orton wii version svr 2008 orton selection model.jpeg|svr 2008 orton selection model svr 2009 orton entrance and model.jpeg|svr 2009 orton entrance and model svr 2009 orton selection model.jpeg|svr 2009 orton selection model svr 2010 entrance.jpeg|svr 2010 orton entrance svr 2010 orton model.jpeg|svr 2010 orton model svr 2010 orton wii version.jpeg|svr 2010 orton wii version model svr 2010 selectipon model.jpeg|svr 2010 orton selection model svr 2011 blood.jpeg|svr 2010 orton blood svr 2011 orton model.jpeg|svr 2011 orton model svr 2011 orton with all suits.jpeg|svr 2011 orton will all suits svr 2011 selection model.jpeg|svr 2011 orton selection model svr 2011 suit costume.jpeg|svr 2011 orton costume suit model Randy_Orton.png THQ appearance * WWE '12 * WWE '13 2K appearance * WWE 2K14 * WWE 2K15 * WWE 2K16 * WWE 2K17 * WWE 2K18 * WWE 2K19 (with 2013 and present) External links * Randy Orton on WWE Wiki * Randy Orton on Wikipedia Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE Smackdown vs. Raw Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K Wrestlers Category:WWF/WWE Smackdown Wrestlers Category:WWE 2K18 Category:WWE 2K19 Category:WWE 12 Category:WWE 2K17 Category:WWE 2K16 Category:WWE 2K15